Jamie
by xxTrishrulesxx
Summary: Part 2 of Taken Advantage when Jamies grown up and wants to be a singer, its all about boys, friends and fights. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Jamie entered the arena in her tracksuit and runners alongside her dad, John Cena. She walked passed some other wrestlers sons and as they checked her out, all she could do was smile.

She spotted Torrie Wilsons daughter, Amber, and raced over to her. "Hiya hun! Have not talked to ya in ages!" Amber squealed.

"Hey" Jamie smiled, "dad, I'll be hangin' with Amber for a while"

"Ok, I'll see you later then" he waved goodbye and walked to his locker room.

She then turned around to talk to the hot sons of Torrie, Melina, Mickie and Candice.

She started thinking the hottest one was Jason, Mickies son. But, she knew he was dating Aurora Rose, who was one of her best friends, even though they always fought.

"So, Jason..,you ever kissed any other girl besides Aurora, around here?" Jamie said and bit her bottom lip.

"uh..no, don't think so…why?" he stammered. Jamie flicked her thick blonde hair (which looked like her mothers) and said "Just wondering"

Jamie was a ver good looking girl. She had her mothers blonde hair, her fathers crystal clear blue eyes, the figure of her mother, and some mixed features on the face, but it was mostly Trish.

She looked absolutely stunning in anything, at that moment, she was wearing her blue Tracksuit, black eyeliner, black mascara and clear lipgloss.

Another guy there, Max, seemed pretty cool too. He had black hair, in which he put gel on, and brown eyes.

Just then ,Aurora arrived. You wouldn't think it but Aurora was actually said to be the tramp of their little clique, she could be a bitch when she wanted or the nicest person in the world.

"Hey baby!" she greeted Jason, giving him a kiss. She giggled a bit afterwards, then waved a hello to the rest of of the group.

Jamie rolled her eyes and said "hey, did ye hear Brookes new song, its awesome!"

"Yeah, shes really talented!" Amber exclaimed. "Y'know, everyones like, oh my God, your mothers Trish Stratus! Do you think you'll ever be a wrestler, and when I tell them I wanna be a singer, they're all..what?" Jamie sighed "now I know how Brooke feels"

Jason had a sympathetic look on his face. Aurora stared at him. "Whatever, don't act like _you _got it tough" she snorted.

They all glanced over at her. Jamie flicked her hair as if she hadnt heard her, then she turned to her. "Aurora, sweety, for once…could you just..butt out?!" Jamie said calmly.

Auroras mouth opened slightly, then she stormed off in a hissy fit.

When she was gone they all burst out laughing, including Jason. "Oh my God, that was soooo funny!" Max choked out threw laughter.

"I know!" Amber giggled.

"Jase, are you _really _serious in dating her?" Max asked, turning to face Jason.

Jason shrugged and looked at the ground. "Hey, we mightened like her, but he does…just leave him" Jamie defended.

Jason glanced at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"Ok guys, we need to have a bit of fun, its gonna be a long night…I can tell" Amber grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the night, Jamie was smiling to herself. She couldn't stop thinking of all the fun she had with the gang.They raced around the arena (which none of them finished and collapsed with laughter)

They went into the staff only toilets and put toilet roll everywhere. Then they all just sat around the parking lot, talking…and looking at cars, playing truth or dare.

She had swapped numbers with Max and Jason, as did Amber, she thought Amber had the hots for Max, and she found herself falling for Jason too.

She wasn't really too concerned about Aurora either. At that moment, she was in the passenger seat of her dads car driving back to the hotel everyone was staying at, she was scrolling through the pictures they took on her digital camera.

"Oh! Dad, I forgot to ask, Amber wanted me to ask, can Amber, Jason, Max and I sleep in the same hotel room tonight. Please…! They all asked their parents and they said yes. We'll get one, we're all gonna chip in! PLEASE" she begged.

"Ok, ok Jamie, that's fine.. calm down!" he laughed.

She settled back in her seat. "Thanks daddy"

"So, whos Jason and Max?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mickie and Melinas sons" Jamie sighed , annoyed her dad was wondering about what boys she was sharing a hotel room with tonight, she was 18 for Gods sake!

"Oh? I never met them" he replied.

Jamie didn't say anything, didn't bother, it was just going to come back with a negative remark from her father.

They arrived at the hotel and Jamie spotted the gang in the lobby.

"Hiya guys, my dad said yeah, Jason, did your mom get us a room?" Jamie said.

"Yeh, heres the key" he said tossing the key to her.

"Everyone got their stuff? Lets go" Amber said.

They opened the hotel room. There was two single beds and a double in the middle. They decided to just push the two single beds up to the double so it was one huge bed.

Amber and Jamie went into the bathroom to put on they're pyjamas. They giggeld about the boys and how hot they were as they dressed.

Jamies pyjamas were a belly top with normal pink pyjama bottoms. Ambers was a jersey and shorts.

As they walked out of the bathroom, the guys were watching tv.

"I have to do my stretches" Jamie reminded Amber. Amber nodded. The boys looked over.

"Stretches?" Max asked.

"That's right, I do gymnastics. And in order to keep a good physique for it, I need to stretch. Everyday" Jamie said matter-of-factly.

She slid into splits and held it for two minutes. "Oh my God!" Jason smiled.

Jamie sat in straddle and touched her nose of the ground.

She continued her stretches until she was finally finished.

She sat on the bed, beside Jason. Amber was talking to Max on the other side of the massive bed they created.

"So, you really like Aurora?, cause personally, I hate her" Jamie asked Jason.

"She's ok I guess, she can be a bit controlling, like if she found out I was sharing a room, and a bed, with you and another girl, she would throw a fit!" Jason laughed.

"Yep, sounds like her" Jamie grinned.

There was slight silence, Jamie glanced over at Amber, who was making out with Max.

"Oh my God! Look at them!" Jamie shout whispered to Jason.

He looked over and started sniggering. They looked at each other. Then Jason leaned into Jamie and they kissed. It went on for several seconds, before coming more passionate.

Jamie loved the feeling of Jasons skin against hers, she loved his warm breath on her neck.

Jason loved the feeling of smell of Jamie sweet scent. He loved they way she kissed.

Then they stopped and looked over at Max and Amber who were asleep in eachothers arms.

Jamie looked into Jasons brown eyes. They kissed again and shared a long night of lovemaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Melina and John were down in the hotel bar , watching the soccer game.

Melina glanced at John the smirked to herself. She walked over and sat down beside him, martini in hand. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a silver top, with stiletto shoes.

"Hey Johnny" she greeted.

"Oh, hi Melina. Havent spoken to you in a while" he replied.

"I know! We really should make more time for each other" she smiled.

"So, hows your husband?" John asked.

"Not good" she sighed, " he always comes home late, he never even talks to Jason, never mind me!I just wish I had a loving, caring husband. Trish is so lucky John, how is Trish anyways?"

"Shes good, look I'm really sorry about your husband. I thought Johnny was different, he seems nice enough at work" John consoled.

Fake tears filled Melinas eyes, she pretended to burst out crying.

"I know! He puts on such an act that's hes this great guy! I think theres someone else. He always comes home smelling like Chanel!" she cried.

John hugged her.

"Thanks John, your such a great guy" She said hugging him back.

"You deserved better, you're an intelligent, athletic, funny, sexy, drop dead gorgous woman" John informed Melina.

"Really? No one has ever said something so nice to me" Melina said looking at her shoes.

John lifted her chin gently with is finger and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

"Wanna go back to my room?" he asked. She nodded.

They hurried back to his room (Trish was at their house in L.A)

They lay down on the bed kissing. Melina wrapped her long legs around Johns waist.

She wripped of his shirt and kissed his chest. He pulled down her skirt revealing a pink thong.

She giggled before getting under the blankets. The two kissed before John slid in her and they shared and unbelievable night together.

_**The next morning in Jamies room**_

"Good morning" Jamie smiled to Jason who was laying beside her, they both realised they were naked under the sheets. Max and Amber were watching tv.

"Mornin' playmates" Max slagged.

"Hey, shut up" Jason said throwing a pillow at Max, they laughed.

"I'm getting dressed" Jamie said to Jason, he nodded. "Um..where are our clothes?"

They looked around the room. Jamies bra was on the lamp. Her clothes were on the ground and her underwear was on the bed.

She grabbed her underwear,(blue thong) and sat at the edge of the bed, her back to the rest of them. She grabbed her blue bra of the lamp and hooked it on.

From then she didn't really mind the others seeing. She walked over to her pyjamas and she stuffed them in her bag. Max wolf whistled, then Amber hit him in the arm.

Jamie put on her jeans, her white v- neck and runners. She straightened her hairm applied pink lipgloss, black eyeliner and mascara and blush.

"You look gorgoues" Jason complimented her when he was dressed.

She smiled and kissed him. She put in her dangly earrings.

"Come on guys, our parents want us to meet them at breakfast downstairs" Jason informed them.

They went downstairs and walked into the restaurant area. John and Melina entered together and that caused a bit of questioning but they just said it was a coincedence.


End file.
